A Band That Plays Together, Stays Together
by Crzygrl02
Summary: During a gig, the lead male singer and guitarist of Der Schnitzel Kickers is kidnapped. The band persues, only to get sucked into the crazy Total Drama world with Duncan. How far can these punk rock teen get before they lose it? Told in first person by Amber
1. London Beckons

"Ah, it feels great to be home," I say as I stretch my arms and bend my back, breathing in the London air.

"I thought you were born in Australia?" says Dalton, a boy with soft brown hair and blue eyes, with an odd little smirk on his face. I punch his arm a bit as he wheels his luggage towards the motel. I grab my gray duffle bag, adjust the strap on my shoulder, and shake my head.

"Stupid American," I say with a smile, "knock that stupid smile right off his face." In my mischievous mood, I grabbed a random guitar case along with mine and walked away from our bus.

"Hey!" I hear a familiar strong voice yell. Aw shit, I took Duncan's guitar. I start into a mild jog, trying not to look suspicious. "Amber!" Duncan screams. I'm now running, pushing through my fellow band mates, but if they were in my situation, they would do the same thing. My bag is grabbed from behind me, causing me to fall flat on my butt, well almost. I'm being held up by an annoyed looking punk. He quickly snatches his guitar out of my hand and drops me to the ground. I hit the ground and a large puff of my brown and red hair decides to go right into my face. I can hear his hearty little laugh. I quickly stand up and slap him on the side of head, messing up his "perfectly even" green mohawk. I get my own little giggle fit seeing it sticking up in every direction. He glared at me while straightening it out, but soon breaks into a smile. "Just like old times, huh?" he says picking his bag up from the ground.

"Definitely," I reply with a bright smile.

"Finally made it! It took forever getting you around to all the other concerts," I say twirling around as all of us walked together after we finished unpacking.

"Auhhhh, you just had to get out to do stuff Duncan?" Sofie, the red headed, bright green eyed Irish girl beside me says in a taunting tone. Duncan just crosses his arms and looks away from us. We both laugh in victory and lead the others to our next gig spot. It's a punk club outside of London.

"Well this place looks great," Arrow, a boy with messy blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes similar to mine, says sarcastically.

"Ya, and so does your shirt," I say pointing at his newly washed shirt.

"That reminds me," he says punching Duncan in the stomach. "That's for putting that red underwear in my laundry,"

"Sorry," Duncan says doubled over, "I was sure those 'I Hate Mondays' panties were yours."

"So that's where they went," Sofie says with a laugh. Both boys "ewwwed"

and took one step back from Sophie. I push the double doors open and reveal the

backstage, which is just a white hallway with a few posters on it.

"This is it?" Dalton questions. Sofie and I motion them forward towards the stage. Once we walk onto the stage, we have a view of the whole place. It looks much roomier on the inside, with no chairs or stands crowding the room like at other places we went. The stage was the perfect size to get us on without too much room to tempt the fans, and trust me, we have some.

"Alright," I say as I start to put my hair into a ponytail, "let's get to work."

I sit on my bed three hours later, tuning my guitar and listening to Sofie start a beat for us to practice to.

"Alright, what should we practice to," she asks when she is finally prepped.

"Paper Wings," I say.

"Come on, that's not even punk or rock," she says complaining even though I know she loves the song.

"Ya, but it's good."

"Fine..," she agrees, "1...2...3!" We both started the beginning perfectly.

"One last thing, I beg you please, just before you go..," I start to sing.

We finish the song with triumphant smiles on our faces. As everything goes quiet we hear a small noise coming from outside our door. I walk to the door and look out the peephole. What I see doesn't surprise me, it's the boys and a few motel workers clapping. The guys always find it necessary to applaud us every time we practice a song. I open the door widely and lean on the frame. I can hear Sophie put down her drumsticks and get up from her stool.

"Thank you, thank you, your all to kind," she says bowing behind me. The boys chuckled and dismissed the employees. They walk past me and into my and Sophie's room.

"Hey who said you could come in?" I ask with my hands on my hips. The guys brush me off and make themselves comfy, sitting on the bed, turning on the T.V. And laying back. I roll my eyes and close the door. I walk over to them and find a rerun of Total Drama Island on.

"Really?" I question, mainly looking at Duncan for a response. He just shrugs and looks back at the T.V. I grab the remote out from beside Dalton before he can grab it and turn to the guide.

"Hey!"everyone choruses.

"We all already know how it ends," I say, checking the rest of the channels.

"Oh Sophie," Arrow says getting up from the bed behind me, "here's your ummm underwear." I turn to see a Christmas red pair of briefs with big black letters saying "I HATE MONDAYS" on the butt. I recognize them off the bat, and wonder how they got to Duncan.

"Um, hahahaha," Sophie laughs, "those aren't mine. I lied." Arrow turns around wide eyed and stares at me and then breaks into a smile.

"Then I think I might keep these then," he says with mischievous look in his eye. I snatch the underwear out of his hand and stuff it into my back pocket.

"Don't even think about it," I say and turn off the television.

"Anybody wanna go out?" I ask throwing the remote back onto the bed. Everyone shrugs and get up, Duncan being the most reluctant of all.

"What get up am I dressing in today," he asks with a very irked expression.

"Actually," I start, "I think you'll be fine today." Everyone gives me the "what the hell are you thinking look" and then turn to each other, then back to me. "Look, we've been walking around with him all day, and no one has said one thing, so I think we should cut him some slack this time," I say, taking in Duncan's REALLY relived expression. I thought he was gonna hug me, but instead he opens the door and gestures us out.

"Come on," he says, "lets get going!"


	2. Prepare the Act

We all walk down to the busiest part of London. A group of five punk teens will get noticed very easily. On our way down, we heard a bunch of people calling us a variety of names from distasteful to the thieves that had been stealing from a nearby neighborhood. We pushed past all of those people with such force, that they might have actually fallen into the streets, but we were in such a rush we didn't see. We finally make it ten minutes later to my cousin Lucy's bakery.

"Hello, welcome to, Amber!" she screams as we walk through the door. I suddenly find myself in a tight, awkward hug.

"Hey," I squeak out, finding it hard to breathe.

"How have you been?" she asks, squeezing tighter.

"Up until this point, able to breathe," I say with a dizzy head. She lets go, holding onto my shoulders to steady me.

"Sorry," the 23-year old says. She hasn't changed must since I left a year ago. As usual, her auburn hair is pulled back into its signature braid. Her sparkling green eyes take me in. "It's so good to see you," she continues, turning to my friends. "Oh look at you all," she says going in for a group hug but is stopped by Arrow.

"We're good," he says with his hands up in defense. I laugh at how uncomfortable everyone is.

A timer in the back chimes. "Oh, looks like the buns are ready, I'll go get them," she says perkily and then runs to the back of the shop.

"I can't believe you two are related," Dalton says settling in at one of the booths.

"Ya, sometimes I'm surprised to," I say with a laugh as the rest of them join Dalton. He pats the space next to him. I roll my eyes, but sit down next to him as Lucy comes out of the back room with a steaming tray of cinnamon buns, well unglazed cinnamon buns.

"I'll help," I say, rising from the booth to join her behind the counter. I pick up an apron off the rack by the double doors that lead to the back. I put the flour encrusted thing on before grabbing a white glaze bottle.

"Do you remember how to do it?" she asks grabbing her own bag.

"Of course, I learned from the best," I reply, smirking back at her.

Seven minutes later, we have almost perfectly glazed buns, still warm. I pick up the tray as Lucy puts the bags back in the refrigerator. I walk over to the table where everyone is sitting.

"Who wants a bun?" I ask in a singsong voice. Everyone reaches out and grabs a bun as someone walks in through the front door. "Hello, welcome to Crossroad Bakery," I say to the older woman who had just walked in. I set down the tray as she turns to me. Her eyes grow twice their normal size as she looks me over.

"Oh my word," she whispers. I'm about to ask her what's wrong when she starts screaming. "Lucy! Lucy what have they done to you! Lucy!" she screams.

"What's going on?" Lucy asks bursting through the doors in complete confusion. She looks from us to the woman, and gives me a stern look. I just raise my hands in defense, grabbing myself a bun. Lucy looks back at the very stern lady, looking as if she was going to explode.

"What the bloody hell woman," she yells, slapping her hands onto the counter, "you made me come running out here for this? I thought someone had come in here and murdered my cousin!"

"Your cousin?" the woman mutters under her breath, very startled. I sit on the table and watch the scene unfold in front of me.

"Ya," Lucy continues, "my cousin you dumb old hag. You have no right to walk in here and automatically assume that she's a bad person. Actually she is an amazing person. But she is like me, and you should count yourself lucky she didn't lose it on you, because she is the reckless one in the family."

"And the one fresh out of juvie," I add making sure to have a devious grin on my face. It isn't exactly true, the last time I was in juvie was a few months ago after I assaulted a crazy Total Drama fangirl. She had been asking me a bunch of odd questions about Duncan a few weeks after the first season started. Apparently, she wanted to get to know everyone before reporting to her blog. I just pushed her into a parked car, and she probably wouldn't have pressed charges, but a police car just happened to pass, so they took me in. With my record and a witness, they didn't even need a trial. The woman looks completely scared of Lucy, me, and everyone behind me. She runs out of the shop in such a rush, I thought she would forget how to open the door. But she does get out, but not without giving us a little shriek. My cousin laughs while rubbing her shoulder. Part of her shirt slips to the side, revealing the top of the dragon wings tattooed to her back. I smile, remembering the day she came home with them when I was 10 and she was 17. She showed me, but made me promise not to tell, and unlike the girls at my school at the time who told secrets to each other like no tomorrow, I kept my promise not to tell. I was even able to convince my aunt that she had gotten them with friends on her 19th birthday. We had always been close.

We leave the bakery at around five, and we walk into the dangerous streets of London in the afternoon. I hold a bag of cookies in my right hand while we talk of the night's performance. We finally get to the motel a quarter to six. Sophie and I walk to our suite and put on our clothes. I have on a red, green and white plaid skirt, a white tank top, red suspenders, knee high white socks and worn-red Converses. Sophie, who had just walked out of the bathroom, is wearing a green T-shirt that sags off of one shoulder, tiny black shorts, slightly torn floral lace tights, and black boots. Her long red hair is pulled into two pigtails. She would look childish if it weren't for the green eye shadow and black eyeliner. I chuckle as I apply a little of my own red eye shadow.

"We are not bringing any boys back tonight," I say laying the case down.

"Aw, where's the fun in that," Sophie complains, with a pout on her face.

"It's defiantly not in the bathtub, which is where I will have to sleep if you pick anyone up," I reply strap up my black fingerless gloves.

"Ha, the life of a rock star," she says putting on her dog collar necklace. I roll my eyes, and grab my bag with my change of clothes. "Oh, I can't believe you're still a virgin, you could go to so many places."

"Yes, I know, I made a list and 'In a guy's pants' isn't on it," I say opening the door to see the guys muffling their giggles. "What?" I ask very bluntly.

"Girl's talk about the weirdest stuff," Arrow says letting out his laughter. I roll my eyes, once again, and walk right by them, pushing Arrow down when I walk pass him.

We pile into the van, bags and instruments in tow. Duncan has the great privilege of driving tonight, while the rest of us have to sit in the back. Duncan is wearing his usual clothes, a long sleeve black and white T-shirt with a skull on it, his jean capris and his red high tops. He seems oddly eager to drive tonight, probably to get away from all of us for a few short minutes. I look back at everyone else. Arrow and Dalton sit beside me, across from me is Sophie, who is trying to keep the instruments in place. Dalton has his hair in its usual mess, with a faded black Led Zeppelin shirt on, with dark blue jeans and black Vans on. He's playing air bass and humming to some random song. I look farther down to look at Arrow. He has on a blue shirt with the sleeves ripped off, torn, light blue jeans and dirty combat boots. Really, it looked like he just threw on random clothes, which he probably did. He is playing with his silver lip ring, swinging it back and forth from finger to finger. I lean back in my seat and look up at the beat up ceiling. This seems to keep me occupied until we get there. We unload the van, everyone takes a guitar, bass, or microphone and a piece of the drum kit. I am the last one to unload and as I close the rear doors, I spot something in the distance. It's a jumbo plane, with, in great detail, Chris McLean's face on the side of it. I look away from it. So they're in London tonight, I think to myself. They won't show up here I say to myself as I turn and enter the building.


End file.
